


Hearts of the Gifted

by FauxDeveloper



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxDeveloper/pseuds/FauxDeveloper
Summary: Dazai, Kunikida, and Atsushi are simply doing their job at the Agency when something goes wrong and they end up in the world of Kingdom hearts- Or should I say, worlds? Not only that, their bodies have changed, too! Things get tense when Sora and Riku's friends try to force them both to be something they're not- Kunikida and Dazai may have to go solo!Meanwhile, Sora and Riku are stuck with Atsushi and the agency- Riku ends up being forced into a ring with Dazai's old friends, while Sora has to own up and save him. The only problem is, he has to learn how to use Kunikida's ability effectively first!How will things go with Dazai and Kunikida in a world where anyone can be the hero, while Sora and Riku have to figure out how to survive in a place with no such thing?





	Hearts of the Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel comfortable putting any "-kun" or "-san" endings because I'm not Japanese myself, I don't want to misuse anything or try and write something I know nothing about. Other than that, enjoy. :)

Kunikida walked up to Dazai with a stern look, placing a stack of papers on his already paper-stacked desk. "We're being called to investigate weird things happening to people around the city."

Dazai, not looking at Kunikida, smiled. "Why, of course, Kunikida! That's the whole point we're existing at this very moment."

  
"This is serious, Dazai. You work like a 5 year old without his parents!" Kunikida slammed his hand onto the desk.

Dazai leaned back in his chair, looking at the papers. "Is this about the people having weird identity crises?"

Kunikida nodded. "It's not necessarily an identity crisis, these people are having their memories replaced with someone else's. Presumably. They talk about things, about people, that no one has ever met or heard of before. Not only that, but claiming to be someone else. This has to be the work of someone gifted."

  
Dazai got up. "Alright. Atsushi!" The poor child looked up at him. "What is it, Dazai? Do we have work?" He asked.  
  


Kunikida looked down at Atsushi and squinted. "Why is the brat coming along? If it really is a gifted whose causing this, he has a fairly high chance of it happening to him also."

Dazai walked over to Atsushi and put a hand on his head. "Don't worry, Kunikida! Worst comes to worst, we can use him as kill fodder." He smiled.

"Use me as w-wha-?" Atsushi was cut off as Dazai quickly moved him along.

\-------------Yokohama City--------------

"You know, these sightings are surprisingly detailed. You'd think someone this powerful would know better." Dazai looked over one of the papers, throwing them into the abyss where they were never used again. "I guess it just makes the job easier for us." Kunikida walked down the city path, keeping a steady watch of their surroundings.

Atsushi noticed someone who looked familiar, almost as if- Hold on a sec, that's the guy!

  
"Dazai, Kunikida-" Dazai put a finger on Atsushi's mouth to stop him from making noise.

"We noticed, brat." Kunikida said sharply, moving against a wall to carefully get a better view.

The man slipped through an alleyway inconspicuously, not catching the eye of any bystanders. Kunikida went forward with Atsushi, while Dazai stood there for a moment thinking. Afterward, after some calculations that will probably be revealed after a fight, he went over to Kunikida and Atsushi. All three of them advanced, staying silent until they came to a dead end.

"Where could he have gone?" Kunikida looked around.

"Hmmm, maybe that weird looking elevator." Dazai pointed to a working elevator that looked extremely rusted. It also looked like it would collapse and kill anyone inside of it.

"H-Hey, Dazai? Do I really have to co-" Atsushi was cut off as Dazai and Kunikida quickly moved him along. Once in the elevator, it plummeted straight down.

Kunikida and Atsushi clung to the wall, while Dazai simply stood where he was. "Kunikida! Are you afraid of elevators?" He smiled, making a note in his head for tormenting Kunikida later. The plummeting stopped and a ding was heard as the elevator doors opened.

Atsushi shakily got off, mumbling to himself. "What the hell was that?"

Kunikida walked outside of the elevator, brushing himself off. "It's a sense of self-preservation, not like you would know that!" He said to Dazai.

"Got me there, but did you know that falling in a straight line is good for your body? It elevates everything at the same time, which helps your skin." Dazai smiled.

"Really?" Kunikida blinked.

"You should probably write that down," Dazai suggested.

Kunikida got his notebook out, beginning to write.

"Hey, Kunikida."

"Yes?"

"I made that up."

Kunikida violently snaps his pen in half, slamming his notebook closed. "ASSHOLE!"

Evidently, someone ahead of them heard Kunikida, and they know this because they heard the sound of a person running.

"Oops, you scared them off." Dazai said as he and Atsushi went after the noise, Kunikida in pursuit. "Kunikida, take the other route! We're going to cut him off." Dazai called over, taking a sharp turn with Atsushi.

Kunikida nodded and ran down the other path. Emerging on the other side, he cut the person off as they charged forward.

Noticing something was off about their movements, he dodged the outstretched hands attempting to grab him. However, the person got away as a result, making Kunikida's cutoff in vain. "Atsushi! Go after him, but don't let him touch you, that's his ability range!" He commanded once Dazai and Atsushi had caught up.

Atsushi nodded, his tiger legs revealing themselves once he bounded ahead of them and charged after the person.

"Kunikida, it's not unlikely that his ability is only within arms reach, but there was nothing mentioning that in the papers. Be careful feeding him misinformation." Dazai picked up the pace. Kunikida nodded and did the same. _'Dammit! If what I said was wrong, Atsushi could be in danger!'_ Kunikida scolded himself.

Atsushi bounded behind the man, jumping up to get in front of him. The person charged forward, but Atsushi quickly dodged him. He jumped up and used the man's head to kick off of and gain ground in the air. He latched onto a wall, using that for the momentum to jump off and punch the guy.

"Atsushi! Don't!" Dazai called out.

The person turned and held his arm up, activating his ability- but Atsushi ended up kicking his arm, avoiding the touch of his hands long enough to get away. Dazai ran over, about to make contact- Until they summoned something. It looked like some kind of portal. _'_

 _Is that how his ability works?'_ "Oh. I touched it." Dazai said, slowly losing consciousness.

"D-Dazai!" Atsushi yelled.

"Stay back, brat! I'm getting Dazai and then we're getting out of here. We can't do anything without him." He sprinted over to Dazai while the man made his move to escape.

 _'Except-'_ he thought, _'If I get both of those Agency members out of the way, it'll be easier in the long run!'_ Stopping in his tracks, he turned around. "The name's FIERHA!" He dropped down from the roof he was hanging onto, brushing Kunikida's shoulder with the same portal on the way down.

"No!" Kunikida fell onto Dazai, losing consciousness as well.

"DAZAI! KUNIKIDA!" Atsushi cried, running over.

Kunikida's last moments of consciousness were spent drowsily watching Fierha finally make his escape.

Then, nothing.


End file.
